1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns several fields, including industrial design, amusements and toys, architectural arts, sculptural arts, jewelry, furniture, chemistry and nanotechnology. In particular, it relates to structure formed by an assembly of reciprocally linked elements, which may be used in any of said fields.
2. Background of the Related Art
Objects made of a number of linked circular rings have been found in jewelry and toys.